hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope's Story Part III
General Information Hope's Story III is a special quest in High School Story, which sponsors The Cybersmile Foundation . In this quest, your character resolves Hope's cyberbullying issue. Quest | < Hope's Story Part II (Previous Story Quest) | (Next Story Quest) The Cybersmiler > Plot Hope disappears right after dinner and does not come home. Julian and his mother spend the night driving around the city trying to find her, which fails. The next day, your character organizes a search party with Chelsea , Julian, and two other classmates. After some time, it starts to rain and there's still no sign of Hope. Your character remembers that Hope kissed Asher at a beach party and rushes over to the beach with Julian to find her sitting on a rock crying. Chelsea apologizes and promises to stop posting cruel things about Hope on Statton's Gossip Board, but her friends do not because Asher keeps egging them on. Your character and Chelsea decide to confront him at his house where a loud party is going on. Chelsea tells Asher to stop his friends from cyberbullying Hope, but he makes excuses saying they were being "funny" and "just messing around." She tells him about Hope getting very upset, but he blows that comment off too by calling Hope a crybaby so Chelsea breaks up with Asher and he threatens to ruin both of their lives. A week later, you run into Julian and ask how Chelsea and Hope are doing. He says things aren't good and asks you to pick them up from school with him. When you arrive, they run up to the car as other students look at them angrily. They tell you that Asher and his friends are targeting both of them. Hope doesn't know how to handle it, but Chelsea mentions a list she found on the Cybersmile website about how to deal with bullies. #Stop replying or fighting back online. #Block and report the cyberbully to the administrator. #Tell your parents and the school. She writes a letter to the admin. Hope is hesitant to tell her parents and the school about her problems, but Chelsea convinces her to by saying they need the backup. A few hours later, they call your character over. Hope says she was afraid her parents were going to take her phone away or make her transfer to another school, but they were really nice and said everything was going to be fine. Chelsea and her parents called Statton and talked to the principal who said he would report the cyberbullying incident if he receives documentation so your character asks a Nerd to help out. They collect the prove needed and Hope and Chelsea agree to meet the principal the next day. Julian doesn't like the idea of them going alone so he asks you to come for moral support. The next day, Hope and Chelsea tell your character everything worked out with the principal and he said he would call the police if necessary. About a week later, you run into Hope at a bowling alley and ask her how she's doing. She says it's a long story so you buy her a milkshake at a '50s style dinner. She tells your character Asher was called into the principal's office while a police car was outside the school. After that, he stayed away from her and Chelsea. Things aren't perfect, but they are getting better because Hope got involved with The Cybersmile Foundation, read about how to deal with bullies, and talked to people who get bullied like her. Now she doesn't feel alone anymore. She thanks your character with a hug and tells him/her she wants everyone who gets bullied to know they aren't alone and they can get help by going to cybersmile.org and talking to a trusted parent or friend. Category:Special Quests Category:Quests Category:Seasonal Quests